Sam's Sister
by SCfan8
Summary: One women and her daughter, Meg move onto the Quileute lands. will the pack's live get turned around just because of one mistake? Come and find out
1. Chapter 1

Megan's POV

So, here I was sitting in my mom's car with my headphones. So, back on track we're moving to small Native American reservation called La Push. It's in Washington and it almost always rains. Apparently I'm half Quileute my fathers' side (I don't know who he is). My mother well she is all American from Maine. So she wants me to learn more about my heritage. You would think that I was all Quileute if it wasn't for my eyes they're bright blue. I was born on March 13 1993. I'm pretty tall for my age I'm 5'7. I'm 13 years old and in 8th grade. I don't really have a boyfriend because well I'm kind of quiet and usually have my nose in a book. You name it I've probably read it. My mom stops the car in front a of small two-story house.

"Well this it." Mom says.

"It's cute" I say.

"Honey I know this is hard for you. Moving across the country and all, but you can make new friends." Mom says.

"Yeah because everyone wants a friend who always has their nose in a book." I say. All of our stuff was already brought here so we didn't have to move all the heavy stuff. I'll be going to La Push high school tomorrow.

When I get up to my room (in the attic which mom can't get to). I look around the room to see my desk, bed, and stereo already unpacked. First I unpack all my clothes. Then, I unpack my electronics (phone, laptop, and TV.). Then, I unpack my bedding. Last but not least, I unpack my photos and valuables. When I see a picture of me and Shelby (my best friend). I hang it up above my desk.

"Meg dinner!" Mom yells.

Brady's POV

All of us were sitting in Emily's kitchen with the council members, parents (who know the secret), and imprints. We were talking about the pale face and her daughter moving to the res.

"This are land if people think that pale faces can move here then they will just start to flood in." Sam says.

"Maybe we should see why they moved here." Emily says.

"I think Emily's right." Billy says.

"Fine we should go now." Sam says. We all pile in the cars and drive to the house they bought.

We all walk to the door. Billy nods at Sam and he knocks on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" We hear a girl yell. Then the door flings open. The girl has to be 13 and Quileute

"Hi." she says. Her eyes sweeping over all us. When her eyes sweep over mine-my love for my parents, my friends, my pack, myself, my tribe. Snip, snip. They are all replaced by a million strings, no not strings, steel cables that bind me to the beautiful girl in front of me with the brightest eyes I have ever seen. There bright blue. She's tall. She has the perfect sized body. She blushes and looks down. I want to scream "don't look away your beautiful." But I stay quiet.

"We are looking for Hailey Johnson." Billy says.

"Uh, yeah hold on." She says. My angel turns and yells mom into the house. A white woman comes out and takes one look at all of us.

She says "Come in."

We sit in the dining room.

The woman turns to my love and says "Meg why don't you go to your room." She says.

"Sure" my angel, Meg says.

"Why did you move here?" Billy asks.

"To have my daughter learn more about her culture." She says.

"Who's your daughter's father?" Allison, Sam's mom asks.

"Joshua Uley." She says. "You're the bitch that ruined my marriage! You home wrecker!" Allison yells.

"I didn't know he was married until after I found out that I was pregnant." She says.

"He screwed you over didn't he?" Allison asks.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with her or me."

"She's my sister?" Sam asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Can I meet her?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Meg!" She yells.

"Coming!" My angel yells.

"Yeah mom?" She asks. I didn't notice what she was wearing until now. She was wearing a white hoodie that had the words Mito on the front in a green ribbon and on the back it said someone I love needs a cure in green lettering. She had green Vans on and dark wash skinny jeans on also.

Sam stuck his hand out and said "Hi I'm your brother."

"I guess I'm your sister then?" She says.

"Yeah I guess so." He says. As he wraps her up in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're coming over tomorrow. No if, ands, or buts." Sam says.

"Okay." She says. "But you do know that we all have buts right?"

Everyone laughs. When I hear her laugh it's like an angels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brady's POV

We heard a small knock on the door. I instantly knew it was her.

"Come in!" Emily yelled. She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me and Sam and smiled at both of us.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back. "You look good today."

"Thanks! You too!" She said to me. I knew she was lying because I was just wearing cut-offs. I wasn't lying, of course, because her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her bangs out and curled. She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt that flows when she walks with sleeves that went down to her elbows. I looked at Sam and he nodded. I was allowed to tell her about the bonfire.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket. I took her hand and lead her to the door.

"Have fun!" Emily called to us.

"Not too much fun." Sam yelled. She blushed and looked down.

*a few minutes into the walk*

"So what's on your mind? I figured you wanted to talk." Meg said.

"So do you know about the legends?" I ask.

"A little, not a lot." She said.

"So, will you come to the bonfire we're having tonight?"

"Okay." She says.

"Great its at 8. See you there." I said. Then we both turned becasuse I we heard a wolf howl. I have to go. I said.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"Just get home!" I yelled. "Now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Billy is just getting started." I say. I pullher down to sit with me. She giggles.

"The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning. And we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature that looked like man but was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife would see that we would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one. wife sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains. The cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready. All of us." Billy explained.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

I can't wait to tell her about me imprinting on her. I just hope she reacts well.

There will be a lot of twist I have this story planned in my head I just need to get them down.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down to the beach and I sat down and pulled her down with me.

"Seems like you like to take walks." She said.

"So, the legends….." I said I didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah the way Billy tells them it's just so magical don't you think?" She said.

"The legends are true, Meg." I said seriously. She was silent for a few minutes. I scared that she was going to run away because she was scared. That's not what happened at all.

"So you're a wolf?" She questioned me.

"Yes. There's something else when a wolf finds his or her soul mate we imprint on them."

"Did you imprint on someone?" She asked standing up. I stood up with her.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I knew it! I knew it the minute I laid eyes on you that you had a girlfriend. So what does she think of us taking these little walks all the time? Huh?" She yelled. I just grabbed her and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her body and she wrapped hers' around my neck pulling lightly at my hair.

Meg POV

His arms wound tighter around me as I pulled on his hair. I hear a little voice in the back of my head. _This is wrong! He has a girlfriend a soul mate! _ I wasn't listening to it because he had made the kiss a little more passionate. Then we both pulled away for air. My arms still around his neck I said, "This is wrong we shouldn't have kissed. You have an imprint."

"Haven't you noticed that you feel a need to be near me? To always be in my sight? The kiss wasn't just anything. Megan you are my imprint." He said. I just pulled him into another kiss. After a few minutes of kissing we had both ended up on the ground. I stopped it before it got too hard to stop.

"I don't think I'm ready for this just yet Brady." I said.

"Okay. But I would like to formally ask you out on a date. So Megan Uley would would you do me a favor in going to the movies with me this Saturday?" He asked.

"Yes I would love to go out with you this Saturday." I said.

When we walked back to the bonfire everyone was joking around.

"Hey lovebirds! So did you tell her?" Paul said. I blushed at his words.

"Yeah Paul I told her." He said smiling down at me. I tugged on his hand a little. He looked over at me.

I leaned up and whispered, "Can we go home? I'm a bit tired."

"Yeah." He said. "Hey I'm going to take Meg home okay, guys?" There were a few cat calls.

"See ya!" He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Meg's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brady's POV

She leads me up to the attic and I find that it's her room. It was light pink and had hot pink lights like Christmas lights. She goes to sit on the bed ad I sit next to her. We lay down under the covers and I wrap my arms around her and we both fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up before Meg did. She was curled up into my side and her leg and arm thrown over my body like if she let go I would float into thin air. I loved waking up next to her. I watched as she slept her mouth partly open. I loved her so much already. I just didn't know what was to come.


End file.
